On Island Time
by jjbird
Summary: Jack and Sam finally do it -as in get married. One shot sequel to But Not Forgotten, set in my AU.


**A/N: **Thanks to all who stuck with me through _But Not Forgotten _-this is the sequel that was asked for and I hope this wee missive suffices. I have to say it's for my good buddy Diane, who was at the forefront in cajoling me to do something, and she was right, it needed to be written. My thanks as always to the wonderful Mariel, who has always been a most supportive beta.

**Disclaimer: **Characters from WAT are CBS's, but what we fanfic writers do with them is all our own, and we just give the characters the stories and endings they deserve.

**

* * *

**

**On Island Time**

**_by jjbird_**

Xx-

_Today_.

Samantha leaned over the edge of the landing, watching the small fish dart around in the clear water.

She was excited, but in a relaxed way, like laid back anticipation. The hours spent being pampered and cosseted in the spa earlier had certainly made sure of that. Everything was running like smooth clockwork, as it should be.

Gazing at the water must have taken longer than she thought as she heard someone delicately clear their throat from just behind her.

"M'amselle? It is time now," Tera, the wedding planner's assistant, said. Samantha stood up. Smiling warmly, Tera handed Samantha a flute of champagne. "Time to get ready."

Samantha smiled in thanks as she took the glass. Taking a sip, she looked out over the shimmering turquoise lagoon towards Mount Otemanu.

Xx—

_Six months and one day earlier._

"Bora Bora." Jack's huskily voiced words wafted over her shoulder, making her jump a little.

"Thanks," Samantha began sarcastically, but with a smile as she continued typing her report, "you're pretty dulla dulla yourself."

"No… Bora Bora, as in _Tahiti_," he said, coming around to her side and putting some travel brochures on her desk.

She stared at them in disbelief, then him. "For our honeymoon?"

"Wedding and honeymoon combined. Check it out," he said, tapping one brochure in particular, "and tell me what you think at home... Gotta go, hun," he said kissing her before rushing off to do Organized Crime things.

Samantha picked up the various papers.

_Tahiti…_

Looking at the brochure Jack had indicated, a picture caught her eye -a resort with those over-water bungalows that you only ever dream about. Jack had circled the furthest bungalow from shore and had written _We could be here_ with a little arrow pointing to it.

Not having to think about it a moment longer, she got a pen and amended the words to: _We __are__ here_.

This was a new step, and Jack was being very proactive.

She was thrilled.

Xx—

_Today._

Tera waited for Samantha to sit in the chair in front of the mirror. She was handling the makeup and hair as well as being the resort-supplied bridesmaid for the wedding ceremony.

"So you enjoy doing this all the time?" Samantha asked, feeling she should make small talk as she surveyed Tera's vast range of products in front of her.

"Oh yes, it's always such a happy occasion," Tera replied, serenely.

"Any panicky brides?"

"Some are, some aren't, but when you're in Tahiti, you just go with the flow… Are _you_ feeling nervous?"

"Maybe not as much as I should," she acknowledged.

"You're allowed to be, or not." A thought struck Tera as she picked out a foundation. "The usual advice: just make sure you go to the bathroom before you have to leave here."

"Very wise," Samantha said, deciding to stop drinking her champagne. _After all, she's done more of these than I have._

Xx—

_Six months and one night earlier._

Samantha looked at Jack expectantly as he returned to the living room. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"Was it bad?" she asked, handing him his unfinished glass of wine. There hadn't been any yelling, which was always a good thing.

"No actually, it was fine," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"So…?" she prompted, looking at the travel brochures on the coffee table instead of him.

There may have been a hint of a sigh from him. "Basically no –Hanna and Kate are not coming to the wedding, whether it's in Bora Bora, New York or anywhere for that matter."

"Okay," she said neutrally, letting him talk.

"Having you living here and knowing you're going to be their step-mom are two things they can handle… but going to our wedding is something else altogether it seems. They have their limits."

"Fair enough."

It had been a long time before Samantha had been able to stay overnight when the girls were home -over a year since their secret engagement, in fact. They'd mentioned the engagement to the girls slowly, thankfully without any major upset and were figuring when to take the next step of getting Samantha to move in. Aside from the school vacations when Samantha could stay full time as the girls were at their grandparents' –or when Jack stayed over at her place- she'd been going home, careful not to be around at breakfast when the girls got up. Jack was living up to his earlier promise to his daughters of not having things change too quickly with Samantha around.

One night, several months back, however, Samantha and Jack had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching TV after a long, hard day at work. They'd been woken at 3am by Hanna, who quietly suggested, as she switched off the TV, that they both went to Jack's room to sleep, as there was no point in Samantha going home now. Later, lying in each others' arms in Jack's bed, they'd been tired, amazed and happy. "I wish we could have done this years ago," Jack had whispered, squeezing Samantha snugly.

Breakfast for the four of them had gone normally and it had been safe to assume that Samantha could now give up her apartment. After going through her things, her stuff had appeared in Jack's apartment and a number of boxes had been added to the storage space. They'd even kept straight faces while they were down there with the girls, stashing cartons, thinking of their specific, sweaty time there before,-although they did manage a few certain looks and surreptitious smiles between them.

Twirling his wine in the glass for a moment, Jack gave a little shrug. "As much as I'd like them to be there with us, it makes things a bit easier -which is why I'm not too put out," he said, taking a long swig of the red and gulping it down before he spoke again. "However, there was a compromise."

"Oh?" She couldn't begin to wonder what that might be.

"We come back a few days earlier and meet them in Disneyland -with the in-laws. It seems they've promised the girls a trip there and it would solve two problems at once."

"Seriously?"

"Extremely."

Spending a portion of their honeymoon at the Happiest Place on Earth had not been one of Samantha's foremost thoughts; it also meant they would have to have the wedding during the school vacation for the girls' trip, but after thinking about it, so long as all the timing worked out - so that she wasn't on her period to spoil it all - it wasn't sounding all that bad. They hadn't consulted a calendar yet, so things could be arranged to fit. "It's a very tidy compromise…" she admitted.

"And it still means we get a lot of time to ourselves. What do you think?"

"Do I get to wear Mickey Mouse ears?"

Pulling gently at one of her strands of hair, Jack looked pensive. "Hmm, I was thinking more Minnie for you."

"And breakfast with Goofy?"

He grinned. "Well, I suppose somebody has to."

"Tahiti… then Disneyland -sounds wonderful," she laughed, kissing him.

She meant it.

Xx—

_Today._

Jack was tired of being told what to do and where to stand. He was dressed and ready to go way too early. He'd barely seen Samantha after her spa treatment and had been hustled out, wedding wardrobe over his arm, by Heirani, who'd then led him away.

"Just relax, Monsieur Malone," Heirani entreated, wondering why the groom was being so obstinate. Nerves she could handle and were common; this state was rare. "The photographer doesn't want you all…" she searched for the word she wanted "…_glum_."

"It's not about me, it's about Sam, and I don't need any more photos taken. I'm done."

"I do not think your bride would agree. So, think happy thoughts, okay? You're about to be married, you should be excited."

"I am!" he said, exasperated.

She nearly shook her fist at him. "Then for God's sake monsieur, _look it!_"

Taking a deep breath, Jack closed his eyes a moment, and thought of Samantha…

How her eyes shone when she looked at him.

The way she laughed.

Of how her hair gently fell when he undid it.

The feel of her when she was in his arms...

When he opened them again, he saw Heirani and the photographer grinning at him.

"What?" he asked.

But of course he already knew.

"Ah, see?" Heirani said, knowingly. "Now _there's_ the look of love we've been waiting for!"

Xx-

_Five and a half months earlier. _

Jack frowned as he read through the information from the resort wedding planner, shifting uncomfortably in bed as he leafed through all the emails and stuff. "I'm definitely not wearing a crown of flowers for the ceremony."

Samantha wasn't surprised at this. "Of course," she said waiting for more, because there would be -knowing him.

"And being _literall_y wrapped in a Tahitian 'quilt of love' is totally out of the question."

"So, tell me why we're going all that way again."

"To have a wonderful, private time in paradise." Simply put, he wanted to be away from New York, away from the FBI, away from any family worries; he just wanted to be with Samantha. "I mean, I love the idea of the Tahitian ceremony and all, but some things are a bit too…" he paused, searching for the right word.

"Native?" she supplied, smiling.

Giving in, he nodded. "Yes, I'd like something simple and meaningful, without overdoing it." He looked at her over his glasses. "Is that okay? I don't want to squash your ideas or thoughts."

"The planner said we can compromise and do our own thing; the packages are for those that want it all organized for them." She hadn't been too keen on arriving in a wooden canoe for the ceremony, either; things could get wet no matter how skilled the canoeist was. She was currently reading about having an intimate dinner for two on a private beach.

Gathering up the wedding file, he put it on the bed stand along with his glasses. "Anything else we've forgotten?"

She supposed she would have to confess. "Uh… Well…"

His lips curling, he gave her one of his amused looks; he knew her so well.

"When I first phoned Mom to say we were engaged, I told her that I'd like her to come to our wedding."

Jack nodded; not that much of a surprise there at all. As for him, Frank would be definitely staying behind as he was too much of a liability and in no fit state to travel the distance, unfortunately. "Do you think she'll come to Tahiti if we asked her?"

"I hope she will."

"We can help her out with the cost, but… I just don't want her in our back pockets all the time."

"I don't think she'd want to be."

"How about inviting your sister?"

"Never going to happen."

"O-kay," Jack said, sidestepping the issue neatly, "then give your mom a call."

"Now?"

He nodded, smiling and later –when Samantha was on the phone in the living room- he grinned as he heard her squeals of delight, so it must have all been okay.

It was all coming together nicely.

Xx—

_Five months earlier._

There was a pause as it sank in.

Vivian looked at Samantha, her mouth open. "Tahiti?"

"That sounds great!" Danny said, admiringly. "But I think Elena and I will have to pass on going. Too far, too expensive and too much water to fly over."

"I think I've used up all my vacation time as it is," Kitagawa said, assuming he would be invited.

"It's a long way…" Vivian began, and Samantha could tell there was disappointment in her voice. She knew Jack's unit of OC tough guys couldn't give a collective rat's ass about an invitation, but she had been dreading telling her –and formerly Jack's- team. She'd arranged for the time off and she knew Vivian had been looking forward to the wedding, as a woman does.

"I think it sounds great. I like a bit of sun," Martin said cluelessly. Samantha, Danny, Vivian and even Kitagawa all looked at him. "Uh, we're not invited?"

Vivian rallied. "I suspect Jack and Samantha are choosing to go away by themselves on purpose -don't you think so too, Martin?" She made her point with a glare.

His morning sugar-high dissolved as realization dawned. "Oh, I see… Right… Yes, great choice for you two," he mumbled, visions of beaches and bikinis rapidly fading.

"Anyway, they'll throw a big party when they get back, and we can all celebrate then," Danny put in.

News to Samantha, but it would be the sensible thing to do. "Uh, yes… I guess…"

"I bet you and Jack have already got it all organized, too," Danny continued, fiendishly. "Because you'd _hate_ to disappoint your friends and colleagues."

"We definitely already have something planned," she lied.

She waited until she was alone before calling Jack; something else to add to their list of things to do.

Xx—

_Today._

"You look stunning dear," her mother complimented over her shoulder, arriving after she'd left a grumpy Jack posing for the photographer in her garden bungalow.

Samantha beamed at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "Thank you, Mom. I actually feel it."

"Jack asked me to give you these; he said it was for your something new," and Patricia handed over a small jewelry box.

Opening it, Samantha found a pair of black pearl and diamond drop earrings, very subtle and elegant. The silvery-gray of the pearls matched her wedding dress. She hadn't known there could be so many colors of black pearls out there; when they'd looked yesterday at the resort's jewelry store, she'd liked the style of one and the color of another, never imagining she'd have a pair. Tired as they both had been, Jack had obviously taken note and arranged things. Samantha took off the small diamond studs she was going to wear and swapped them for the pearls.

"Very nice," Tera complimented as she packed up her make-up and hair things, "they suit you very well."

"Yes, they're lovely, but do they really match that shell thing around your neck?" Patricia asked, managing to be worried and disparaging at the same time.

The shell from the West Hamptons -Jack's first pseudo-engagement ring- had made it off the black cord and was now looped with thin organza-type ribbon around Samantha's neck.

Samantha was beginning to doubt it too; it was taking emphasis away from the new earrings. "But it's in keeping with where we are, and it's meaningful to us," she reasoned to herself out loud.

"Hmm, give it here," said Patricia the craftsperson, waiting as Samantha undid it. "I'll make it into a bracelet." She sat down, a plan already in mind. "Thank God Jack splashed out and got you a wonderful diamond ring in the end… Oh, yes, I'd love some champagne, thank you," she said when Tera offered. "This thing can be your something old; something new is the earrings; something borrowed and blue... not sure about those."

Tera took a fresh tiare blossom from her own hair and placed it behind Samantha's right ear. "There -that is borrowed. It means you are free; behind the left ear means taken."

Samantha looked in the mirror, pleased with the effect, getting the feeling Tera may have done this before as a finishing touch. Her bouquet was also tiare flowers so they coordinated perfectly. "Thank you."

Patricia nodded also. "I wish I'd had that sort of flower thing when I was younger, it would have saved a lot of problems with men… Something blue…" she pondered, finishing the new makeshift bracelet and then giving it back to Samantha, who slipped it on her left wrist. "It's always the hard one." She looked pensive for a moment. "If someone had told me years ago I'd be in Tahiti one day at my daughter's wedding, I would have assumed it would have been Emily's."

"Gee, thanks Mom."

"I wish you had invited your sister."

Samantha frowned at her mother, willing her to drop the subject. "It's not like she invited me to hers…" _And everything that went before it._

"But it would have been a nice way to get you girls together, in reconciliation…"

"Don't go there Mom, and it's way too late."

Rolling her eyes, Pat decided to drop it and looked around the bungalow. "All I really need is piece of blue cotton. We can pop it in your bouquet…" and she got up to have a search for a loose thread from the furnishings.

"Any advice or words of wisdom, Mom?" asked Samantha, smoothing down her dress.

Patricia stopped her hunt, and looked over at her daughter, blinking. "You certainly didn't want any of my advice the first time you were married."

"Well, it's different now," Samantha admitted. _Of course it is -I'm marrying Jack Malone._

"Glad to hear it… Okay, slow down and enjoy the day, it goes so fast –and just love your man. Although I don't think you've got any troubles with that."

Samantha came over and hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Patricia squeezed her in reply. "Now let me find some cotton and you'll be all set."

Tera was consulting her watch. "The photographer will have finished with Monsieur Malone and should be here in a few minutes."

Samantha felt the excitement starting to truly begin. She was glad she wasn't _too_ anxious –this was what she had wanted and it was going to happen. She knew Jack would undoubtedly be more relaxed than she was feeling.

He'd been so calm, collected and organized about the whole thing.

_He is quite a man…_

Xx—

_Three months earlier._

Jack was putting the dishes away when Samantha finally made it home after 10pm. She came into the kitchen and dumped her bag loudly on the kitchen table.

"He-ey," he greeted her with a kiss and a hug. "Bad day?" He already knew, of course.

"Yes…" she sighed sadly, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"I heard about the Marbeck boy -want to talk about it?"

"Not right now -poor kid."

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming down to sit beside her, a tub of ice cream and a spoon ready for her.

She smiled gratefully as she took them. "I will be… Thanks, I need to be cheered up."

"It's been a rough week," Jack stated. Ed Campbell's funeral had been four days ago and things with his own unit –Ed's former team- had been tough with cases as it was; one of the team had been shot in the arm during a raid two days earlier.

"How was your day?" she asked, hoping for the best.

"The usual –paperwork, drugs and criminals…" Jack said neutrally. He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here, check this out."

"What's this?" Samantha was halfway through a mouthful of Ben and Jerry's _Americone Dream._

Jack had a smug look on his face as he pushed it across the table towards her. "Have a look," he said.

Unfolding it, Samantha spread it flat on the table. "A timeline?"

"Ah, not just _any_ timeline; this is the timeline for our wedding. Look –the ceremony is the focus and this is what will happen before and after. You know, to simplify all the timing and stuff."

"And not a single missing person in sight. Very impressive." It was way better than their scribbled list and something they were both already used to consulting.

"I do try to be organized," he said casually, glad to help put her in a better frame of mood.

Samantha studied it while getting through the ice cream. "Wait, what's that… '_Married sex_!'?" Her mouth dropped. "You actually _wrote_ that?"

"Well, 'Married Love Making' sounds so old fashioned…" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "And don't worry, I'll make sure the girls don't get hold of this."

She wasn't sure if she was convinced, still it was better than writing 'Pre-marital sex' and 'Post-marital sex' she supposed. Samantha would have to make sure she didn't say it out loud -in case Jack took up the idea.

"And here," he pointed to a line, "this is when your mom should arrive, the day before us and leave the day after the ceremony on her cruise."

"I'm glad you haven't explicitly stated what we're doing in the seven days she's away." Patricia would then be with them for a further three days until they all left the resort.

"Aside from our bungalow and the occasional swim and lying in the sun, I certainly don't intend getting out of bed."

She slowly licked her spoon clean. "Is that right?"

"And I'm hoping you'll be there with me… Do you want me to pencil something in? Like 'Post-marital sex'?" That twinkle in his eye had gotten much worse.

_Damn, _she smirked.

He _could_ read her mind after all.

Xx—

_Yesterday._

They arrived late morning in Papaeete after their marathon flights and transit breaks, and then there was the one hour flight to Bora Bora. From Bora Bora, there was ten minute boat ride to the resort.

Any misgivings if it had been worth all that time flying disappeared as the lagoon appeared before them. Samantha's hand instinctively felt for Jack's, both gasping as they looked across the lagoon as the boat skimmed along the water, their destination getting nearer and more real with every second.

This was where they were going to be married.

Making it to the resort in a daze, they were met by their wedding planner, Heirani and escorted by her smoothly through check-in and then taken to their much anticipated premium over-water bungalow. There, in the midst of unpacking they discussed the wedding schedule for the next day and how Tera would be helping them. As tired as they were, Heirani waited on the private terrace while they quickly freshened up and then gave them a tour of the resort, various shops, the restaurant -where they would be having their small reception for three- and spa; they were introduced to Tera and the wedding celebrant, before finally shown the beach where the ceremony would be. Then she accompanied them to the pontoon walkway that led to their bungalow before leaving them to walk back alone.

After cozily ambling back, their minds in a foggy buzz, the best Jack and Samantha could do was to haphazardly pull off their clothes and fall into each others' arms as they collapsed on the bed.

And then, exhausted, they fell asleep.

Xx—

_Today._

Jack jumped to his feet when Patricia returned to her garden bungalow. "So she liked them? They're fine? The color matches okay?"

"Too many questions Jack –fill up my glass again with juice and bubbles first."

He could handle that much at least and Patricia felt the distraction worked well, although she detected some shaking as the bottle quavered on the lip of her glass as he poured. To help him out, she nodded. "In answer to your questions –definitely, of course and very well. Just calm down, we've all been married before. This is supposed to be a restful time -so the guy who gave us our massages said." She left out the 'buff and muscled' part, as Jack didn't need to know that.

"It's just general nervousness," he said, resisting the urge to pace. He'd finally successfully posed for the photos, however now he was on a different level.

Patricia shook her head, wondering how her daughter's tough FBI fiancé could be reduced to jelly over a few vows. The wedding was hardly a surprise and it wasn't as if Samantha wasn't going to show.

Still, she hadn't seen him since his visit to Kenosha and was finding this fragile creature hopelessly endearing. "Do you want just a small drink to help?" she asked, already getting another flute.

Jack nodded; he needed something to take his mind off things. "Nothing with bubbles at the moment, but I think a whisky may help, thanks Pat."

Changing tact, Patricia organized things from the mini bar while Jack gave in and paced around. Giving him a double shot of whisky on the rocks, she toasted him with her own drink. "Cheers, Jack."

"Any words of wisdom?"

Patricia tsked. "I'm beginning to think I'm like some sort of aging oracle… I'll give you the same advice I gave Sammie: just enjoy yourself, don't rush anything today, and love the hell out of my daughter."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And that's enough of that…We should be getting on our way when you finish that. Got the rings?"

He patted his pants' pocket as he took a couple of sips; they were ready to give to the resort-supplied best man. "Hmm mm."

"Vows memorized?"

Tapping his temple in reply, Jack then gave a thumbs up.

"Bathroom?" she asked, being direct.

It was feeling a bit like having his own mother looking after him, he thought with a twinge, and he didn't mind. Doris hadn't been there when he married Maria and she wasn't here now. Knocking back the rest of the whisky as a diversion, he nodded again. "Been, but I'll go again before we leave."

"Then that's all fine." Another thought struck her. "There is something else: I must tell you about a local tradition that Tera mentioned…"

Xx—

_Today._

Samantha stood at the door to the bungalow, about to leave, initial photos taken. Taking a deep breath, she was ready to walk the long walk along the pontoon to the beach where Jack was waiting. She'd decided to do it without her mother giving her away, which fortunately hadn't bothered Patricia in the slightest. "It means I can watch you come towards us," she'd said, smiling sincerely.

Samantha wanted to do this particular part of the proceedings alone. Tera would trail her as bridesmaid and the photographer would be buzzing around, but this final, happy walk was truly hers to relish and enjoy.

Xx—

_Today, early morning._

His mouth felt like the inside of an old sock, his head like it had been pummeled with a large –and quite firm- pillow.

_Jetlag, gotta love it._

Groaning and heaving himself off the bed, he dragged on his boxers at the speed of sloth and then went to rustle up some caffeine from the coffee maker. After getting the percolator going he tiptoed past his sleeping, disheveled fiancée and out onto the terrace to appreciate the view, stretching and yawning as the sunlight found him.

Then, seeing something coming towards their bungalow in the water, he started, remembering what he'd organized. Rushing inside, he checked the time on his watch.

Now was the time to wake Samantha –sometimes easy, sometimes not.

He carefully leaned across the bed, tapping her arm. "Sam, sweetheart."

Nothing.

He prodded her shoulder. "Darling."

No reaction.

He shook her gently. "Sweetie."

Still no response.

_Time for a drastic measure_. "Bridezilla!"

That did it. "Wha…? Mmph…" mumbled Samantha.

"Breakfast is coming," he announced, hoping it would help.

"Gre-at," she said rolling over, pulling the sheet towards her. "I'll cover up, you get the door."

"Uh-uh. You have to get up and watch this." He handed the complimentary flowery pareo to her and to be safe, her sunglasses. He stayed in his boxers –native could be later.

"Just be my slave and bring the food to me here –coffee first."

He was now looking for his camera. "Sam…"

There was a small whine there, so Samantha gave in, slowly getting up. "This better be good…" she warned as she stood, wrapping the sarong-like pareo around her.

"Well I hope so -not everyone gets their breakfast brought to them in a canoe, so come _on_…"

_Men, they revert to being boys again so quickly_, Samantha thought groggily, smiling as she went out for Jack's surprise and to greet the day.

The day of their wedding.

Xx—

_Now._

Stepping off the pontoon, her bare feet landed lightly on the fine, silky sand. She paused to collect herself, seeing the small group waiting for her under the coconut trees –her mother grinning; the celebrant; the person she guessed was Jack's best man; and a few other stragglers who had wandered over to watch the happy occasion. The photographer was discreetly snapping away but there was only one person that was ever going to catch her eye. She felt reassured as she saw her groom smile, then broadly grin at the sight of her. There was no pulling at his ear, or cuff fiddling, although Samantha was certain he was desperate to; she was impressed with his resistance. Taking a deep breath, she continued her walk across the beach towards him, the sounds of the Tahitian music and the gentle waves lapping on the shore accompanying her.

No-one could deny how beautiful the bride looked in her simple bias cut, figure-hugging silk dress, holding her bouquet of white tiare flowers as a light, warm breeze caressed her hair, the low afternoon sun giving her an additional glow to one she already had.

Like her, Jack was barefoot and looked casually elegant, as she knew he would.

Xx—

_One and a half months earlier._

It wasn't a frown, but it wasn't quite incomprehension either on Jack's face. "Oyster?" he queried.

"Yes," Samantha assured, hooking the linen shirt on the top of the bedroom door by its hanger. She stepped back to admire it. "And with a pair of nice pants in a darker pewter gray, you'll look great."

Now it was almost an unhappy face, which matched his folded arms. "I was planning on a white shirt and black pants," he mumbled, wondering how many shades of gray you could possibly have.

"Which would make you look like you've just been to the office."

Jack sighed. "Okay, but are you sure that's 'oyster'? It looks like an off, dirty white to me."

"It's sort of a pearly gray."

"And it matches your dress," he stated, wanting to clarify the reasoning.

"Beautifully, and yet without looking like we're boringly bland. Trust me on this."

"I'm not wearing a tie?"

"You're not wearing a tie."

"And you're not wearing white?" he ribbed, unfolding his arms.

She nearly face-palmed. "Aw, I knew you'd say that!"

"Then I'll stop being so predictable… Can we just make sure I'm with you when you pick out my pants? Some things actually do require me in person."

"Oh yes, I have to make sure they'll fit you nicely." _In all the right places._

He smirked. "I'm sure you will… How come I get such little say in this?"

"Because this is what being a bride is all about," she said, kissing him. "Now, off with your shirt and put that on," she ordered, stepping back. "Please," she added, remembering not to make it sound too much like an order.

Lowering his raised eyebrow, Jack smiled. "Whether it's oyster or off white, whatever you want," he said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Actually, he was secretly pleased to have his clothing decisions made for him, and winding up Samantha was always an extra plus.

Xx—

_Today, late morning._

The pink petals danced over Jack's shoulder. He smiled indulgently as they continued up to his neck "Mm."

"Not too ticklish?" Samantha murmured.

"Not at all…"

If the definition of bliss was lying on a recliner on your own private terrace with your lover and best friend, in a bungalow in a sapphire lagoon in Tahiti, with nothing but the blue sky and blue water surrounding them, then Jack was pretty much in such a state.

No phone calls, no crime to fight, no hassles, no noise.

He felt that the stress had already evaporated away.

"So the breakfast met with your approval?" he asked, pleased with his arrangements. It had been all fresh tropical fruits and French pastries –wicked and healthy at the same time.

"It was a lovely surprise," Samantha said, dancing the flower down his arm. "I like it when you unleash your romantic side like that." She also had a surprise planned for him tomorrow night –the dinner for two on a private beach. She'd checked to make sure he hadn't booked as well and she knew it would be a fantastic way to celebrate their first day of marriage together.

He stretched on the recliner, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his bare stomach. "I could stay here all day –if we didn't have something planned later."

"Me too -pesky wedding..." The flower made its way across his stomach, scooted shyly across his hip and traveled down his leg.

Taking the hint, he turned to face her. "So…" Jack said, gently laying a hand on her knee.

The flower dance stopped. "What's the time now?"

"About eight, I have no idea what time it is in New York." His hand was moving with slow purpose up her leg, heading up under her pareo.

"Mom will meet me here at 9.30, before we go to the spa… Why don't you come? I'm sure they'd fit you in for a manicure or massage."

"I'll pass on that, thanks. I'll just wander about." He planned a return visit to the jeweler's that they'd been in yesterday; his brain hadn't been all that hazy to pay attention to what Samantha had liked, and then a quick email to his daughters to say they'd arrived. But he was currently occupied as his hand reached much higher up and his eyes grew wide under his sunglasses. "Sam… you aren't wearing any…"

She smiled a beguiling smile. "You're the one that wanted me out of bed in a hurry… Don't worry, I didn't flash canoe-guy."

While his hand stroked her hip and stomach –for the moment- he frowned in thought, trying to work out traveling times and time zones. "When was the last time we…?"

"Ah… four days ago? I think that means we're virgins again."

"And that last time was so rushed before work I don't think I actually remember it. Unless you want to remain a virgin for your wedding night..." he asked, his free hand raising his sunglasses to look at her.

He may have been serious, but Samantha wasn't having any of it. She got up. "Well, it's sad to think that large, comfortable bed has been only used for sleeping in."

"It's tragic," Jack said, also getting up and following Samantha inside.

"So I think we really should get our money's worth."

Jack's boxers were already down and being kicked off. "But there's that coconut oil soap dying to be used in the bathroom..."

"You've sold me." Already practically there, Samantha had just finished unknotting her pareo before Jack caught up with her in two strides. He helped by tugging the pareo all the way off, with himself now clad in only a grin. Throwing the colorful material over his shoulder, he dragged a giggling Samantha into the shower.

"How about a skinny dip tonight, after we get back? In the dark, under the moon and stars…" he asked, with one arm around her, the other turning the shower mixer on; after all, they just had to step off their landing into the lagoon.

"Mmm, you bet," Samantha sighed as he put her under the cool, cascading water, helping it run through her hair. "And can we look for the Southern Cross constellation while we're there?"

"When did you become such an astronomer?" he asked, pushing some stray hair away from her face then kissing her closed eyes.

"Since we came down here –it's a whole different hemisphere."

"I think there is too much thinking and talking going on here..." Jack pointed out, only now managing to get his head under the water.

She blinked her eyes open. "Hang on -did I hear you call me 'Bridezilla'?"

Without missing a beat, Jack made his hands busy on her wet body with the fragrant soap. "What? You must have imagined it…" he said, certain he could deflect her attention onto something more pleasurable. This lasted 3 seconds, before he caved into her stare. "Well…" he conceded. "I needed to wake you up somehow…"

"Thought so," Samantha laughed, letting him continue his thorough job of soaping her all over -while he was typically managing to splash water everywhere.

She'd make him pay for it, later when they were skinny dipping.

But in a nice way, of course.

Xx—

_Now. _

Looking at his bride approach, Jack felt his breath stolen away. There was a sun kissed quality to her skin and her hair fell in soft, loose waves to her shoulders.

Stunning.

Her dress was as elegant as it was simple as he watched her every step towards him; he loved it and he was going to love it even more when it was on the floor of the bungalow after their small reception later.

And there was something else to be pleased about; the choice in earrings had been spot on.

He glanced over to Patricia who was already dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

When Samantha reached him, he wanted to just sweep her up into his arms and kiss her right there and then, but convention dictated otherwise.

"Wow," he whispered, reaching out his hand to her, almost to confirm that this magical vision was real.

"Wow to you," she whispered back, equally impressed, before giving her bouquet to Tera. Both her hands were now free to hold Jack's and their eyes locked together.

After the celebrant had finished his welcoming words in Tahitian –as melodic as the live music playing- he began again in English, before starting on the formal portion of the proceedings. After the rings were smoothly exchanged, he indicated with a tip of his head that Jack and Samantha could now say their vows. They had managed their mutual 'I do' part quite well with their hearts mutually beating wildly and now this was the bit of the ceremony that they both wanted to get perfect.

Jack exhaled, cleared his throat slightly to take away any raw emotion that may come out and began, the words having been burned into his memory some time before. "Samantha, I will be all the things that you need me to be. I promise to be there for you, to love you, to treasure you. It's been a long road and I feel we've always been destined to arrive at this point together. I can't wait to continue the rest of the journey with you. I love you."

Patricia had been holding it back as long as she could, but after Jack's declaration, she just let the tears flow, happy beyond words for her daughter.

Totally rapt with Jack's vow, Samantha didn't need to breathe deeply this time; she knew what she was going to say. Holding his hands firmly -now enhanced with their wedding rings- she began: "Jack, you're everything I want, everything I need, and everything I desire. I simply can't imagine a life without you -my best friend- by my side. You constantly amaze me and I love you for it. You're my man and this is our own, very special happy ever after which we've waited so long for. I love you, Jack."

"Oh Sam…" Jack murmured, wondering how much more in love he could possibly be.

Squeezing Jack's hands just that little bit more, Samantha glanced at the celebrant to indicate she had finished, although she felt she could have gone on for hours.

The celebrant nodded and raised both his hands. "You may now seal your love and your marriage vows with a kiss, as I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said, smiling as he gave his blessing upon the newlyweds.

They didn't have to be told twice however Jack lifted up his hand and gently removed the flower from behind Samantha's right ear and delicately placed it behind her left one.

"There, that's where it's meant to be," he murmured, before drawing her face up to meet his.

Then, smiling, Jack kissed his wife and Samantha kissed her husband.

Finally.

As it should be.

Xx—


End file.
